


Valentines

by animorbid



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: I don't know why but he does, M/M, Prideshipping, Valentine's Day, atem has his own body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animorbid/pseuds/animorbid
Summary: Atem got Seto a gift!
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Dark Valentines of Dimensions 2021





	Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u like :,)

Atem looked down at the small box in his hands, feeling the smooth silk of the ribbon under his thumb. Yuugi had been incredibly helpful with choosing the gift, but he couldn’t help with the hardest part: giving it away. Part of him was starting to second-guess his gift, and his usual veil of confidence was starting to slip. He probably looked pretty ridiculous right now, standing outside of Seto’s mansion. He’d been standing there for quite a while, his finger hovering over the call box’s button to announce his arrival without ever making its landing.

“Can I help you, Pharaoh?”

Atem jumped in surprise at the sudden voice that came from the call box’s speakers, nearly dropping the box in his hands. “Oh, hey, Kaiba. I, uh… I brought something over.”

The speaker remained silent for a moment, before a harsh tone sounded. To Atem’s side, the gate guarding the property started to open. Before he walked through, Atem took in a steadying breath.

By the time he had walked down the pathway to the door, Seto had already opened it and was waiting patiently in the doorway. He stood with his arms crossed, his gaze trained on Atem as he approached with a hint of curiosity in his eyes. Seto’s gaze felt heavy on Atem’s shoulders. He could practically hear the questions about what was in the box he was holding.

“Sorry for coming over without warning,” Atem said, resisting the urge to fidget with the gift and draw attention to it. That didn’t help, though. Seto’s eyes landed on the box.

“I know you’re not familiar with modern holidays, Pharaoh, but do you realize what day it is?”

Atem frowned in response. “Of course I know what day it is.”

“So you realize the implications of giving me a gift today,” Seto clarified.

At that, Atem nodded, averting his eyes as he felt his cheeks grow warmer. “Of course.”

Seto remained silent for a moment, before holding out his hand. Atem stared at it for a couple seconds until he realized that Seto was reaching out for the gift in his hands. Taking in a breath, Atem handed Seto the box. It felt like Atem’s heart would start beating out of his chest as Seto pulled on the ribbon that held it closed. Atem couldn’t even watch as Seto pulled his gift out of the box, keeping his eyes on the floor. Seto turned it over in his hand.

A silver ring in the shape of a curled dragon, with a blue crystal in its maw.

Atem chanced a glance up at Seto. Immediately, he felt his heart swell in his chest as he watched Seto slip it onto his finger. “You like it?”

Seto looked back at Atem, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips. Without a word, he reached his hand out again. Atem reached out his own, curious, and was caught by surprise when Seto took his hand and pulled him close. “I didn’t get you a gift, unfortunately,” Seto said, his voice low. “But I can give you this.”

Atem’s heart skipped a beat when Seto leaned down toward him, and his breath caught in his throat when Seto’s lips met his. Up until this point, Atem’s mind had been moving at a mile a minute, but suddenly all thoughts came to a halt. The only thing that Atem could pinpoint was the feeling of disappointment when Seto pulled away. He was about to retort, but Seto spoke up first.

“How about you come inside? There’s more where that came from.”

The uneasy, nervous feeling that had been sitting on Atem’s chest the entire morning like a weight was suddenly lifted. It was like Seto had flipped a switch or opened a valve, and Atem’s confidence came rushing back into him at the sight of Seto’s playful, taunting smirk. No doubt he was smirking about the flush of red on Atem’s cheeks. “Don’t mind if I do,” Atem said back, stepping through the doorway. He stood up straight, taking in a silent, steadying breath. “Why don’t we go to your room?”

“I’ll be the one deciding where we go.” Seto followed after Atem. “But yes, we’re going to my room.” Seto quickened and widened his steps so he could walk in front of Atem, leading him upstairs to his bedroom.

As soon as the door was closed behind them, Seto took Atem’s hand in his again, pulling him in and dipping his head down to lock their lips together. This time, it didn’t catch Atem off guard. Instead, he reached his arms up to wrap around Seto’s neck, holding him down at his level. Something about the way Seto’s breath came out shaking through his nose made Atem think maybe Seto had been waiting for this. That certainly helped his pride.

“You’re excited,” Atem teased, twirling a lock of Seto’s hair around his finger.

“And you’re annoying.” Seto picked Atem up by the waist, making the gap in their height and strength clear, and carried him over to his bed.

As Seto sat down on the mattress, letting the other straddle his lap, Atem chuckled. “But you kissed me first.”

“Shut up,” Seto grumbled, before silencing Atem with another kiss.

With Atem sitting on his lap, their height difference wasn’t so much of a problem. Seto’s hands could easily map out Atem’s sides without so much as reaching, and Atem could tangle his own into Seto’s brunette hair. Determined to push things forward himself, Atem parted his lips, offering Seto an invitation that he readily accepted. Their kiss, now open and wet and delightfully warm, drew out a contented sigh from Atem, and he melted into Seto’s arms.

When Atem was left breathless, Seto pulled back, watching him with a steady gaze as he regathered himself. “You seem excited,” Seto commented.

Atem gave Seto a questioning look. “What do you mean?”

“I mean I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this.”

“Well…” Atem smiled a bit. “It’s just been a while since I’ve gotten what I wanted so easily.”

Seto raised an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

Atem let out a chuckle. “All I had to do was give you a little ring and you’d kiss me.”

“I see.” Seto smirked. “Then I guess that’s the last kiss you’re getting for a while.”

Atem’s amusement dropped instantly. “Huh?”

“I’m just all out of kisses.”

Atem frowned, before leaning in to steal one, but was stopped by Seto’s hand on his chest. Seto turned his head away, using his other hand to wag his finger admonishingly. “What did I do wrong?” Atem asked, a bit of whine in his voice.

“What, you think you can’t do anything wrong because you’re Mr. Perfect Pharaoh?”

Atem winced, though he wasn’t actually hurt. “That’s gonna leave a mark.”

Seto chuckled, ruffling Atem’s hair. “You’ll get more kisses once you’ve learned your lesson.”

“What lesson do I even have to learn?” Atem questioned.

“Check your pride.”

Atem huffed. “You suck.”


End file.
